The invention generally relates to systems and methods for controlling an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to a controller that supports user control of an interactive user equipment system.
An interactive user equipment system allows a user to access information available on one or more electronic devices connected to an interactive user equipment system. In particular, a media guidance application, which is typically located at a user set-top box, allows a user to navigate through a wide variety of media content accessible by the user equipment system.
Typically, a user interacts with a media guidance application via a user input device, such as a remote controller. However, remote controllers include numerous push-down buttons with each dedicated to control one feature of the interactive user application. For example, a conventional remote controller may have buttons dedicated to pause an on-demand show, increase/decrease volume, increment/decrement a channel, turn the device on/off, mute, etc.
A typical remote controller for controlling an electronic device, such as a television system or cable set-top box, often has a large number of buttons, many of which are rarely used by a viewer. Therefore, there exists a need for a controller that more efficiently supports a user's control needs.
As existing remote controllers typically have complex button arrangements where users often find it difficult to remember what each of the buttons controls, there also exists a need for a more intuitive and simple remote controller system that enables a user to control one or more operations of an electronic device.
Furthermore, existing remote controllers are often simple input devices not capable of anticipating certain user behavior. Accordingly, there also exists a need for a controller capable of anticipating certain user control inputs.
Finally, existing electronic device controllers, such as typical remote controllers, are stand-alone devices that often require a user to cease performing a particular activity in order to operate the remote controller. Accordingly, there exists a need for a controller that can enable a user to perform more than one activity, such as controlling the operation of an electronic device and performing another activity concurrently.